


Lost

by MelivesMatter



Category: Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelivesMatter/pseuds/MelivesMatter
Summary: A depressed life of Monoxide Child after a tragedy. Monoxide couldn't stop thinking of it or that person. He misses that person.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey...Hey Paul...c'mon, you gotta get up." A soft and cocky voice was heard. "C'mon you gotta go to work, Mono.."

Paul Methric also known as "Monoxide Child" or a shorter nickname, "Mono," groaned as he woke up from his comfortable bed. Just sitting there in his bed daydreaming, staring at the wall. After 30 seconds of daydreaming, Mono got up and walked into the kitchen with only his tank top and boxers. He got himself some water and after he was finished, he left the cup on the sink and went back to the room to change. He put on his black shirt with a skull logo, his black jeans, his black bag, and wore his black and white snapback cap to cover up his large scar on his head after an awful accident which ended up as a tragedy. 

He walked out of the room in front of Blaze. Monoxide said nothing to him but looked down at the ground.

"It's okay, Mono. At least you're still here." Blaze said, putting his hands on Monoxide's shoulders. 

He looked at him and said,

"Do I have to go? Today is not the day for me, Chris."

Blaze nodded and grabbed his key. Blaze went out of the door and Monoxide went with him. He stared at the car window and opened the car door slowly. He sat in the front with Blaze as the driver. Monoxide didn't say anything during the car ride. Blaze was just silent. They arrived to drop Monoxide off. As Mono got out, Blaze gave him a little smile and a little bit before he drove off. Monoxide turned around to see a big building right in front of him. He covered half of his face with his hat and walked into the building. 

He watched some people going inside the building as well. As he went inside, he already heard a lot of people talking. He walked with his hat still covering half of his face and carrying his bag. He felt nervous walking around in front of a bunch of people. He stayed silent while he was walking. 

_ I feel like there's gonna be trouble... _

"Sup Mono." His friend and work buddy, James Lowery also known as "ABK."

Monoxide was still silent. 

Abk was confused. 

"Glad you came back, you were out for like 4 or 5 weeks. And you seem...to be wearing all black strangely. Are you okay?" Abk asked, placing his right hand on his back. 

Monoxide nodded without any words.

Abk was silent for about 15 seconds then whispered,

"You miss him?" 

"Hmm?" Monoxide said, raising one of his eyebrows.

"You know...you miss him?" Abk replied softly.

"...I don't wanna talk about it." Mono said as he unpacked his bag. 

"Oh...so...you ready?" Abk asked 

"To get the fuck outta here?" Monoxide said in a grumpy tone.

"Damn! Is everything okay?!" Abk asked once again, raising his voice a little bit.

"Look James, I'm fine! Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" Monoxide angrily said in a soft voice. Abk silently walked away.

"Well, Well, Well. Look who's back…" A voice was heard behind him. Monoxide tried to calm himself down.

"Not today y'all." Mono said.

"Hmph...seem like somebody is mad today." Monoxide's bully, Marc said to him

Monoxide said to himself; 

_"This motherfucker is a grown ass man. GROWN! ASS! MAN!_ _And you're picking on me."_

"Look just shut up and leave me alone. I don't want no fucking problems today." Mono angrily said in a soft voice again. 

Marc turned around to his friends.

"Fuck is his problem? The fuck this pussy motherfucker got going on?" Marc said as he walked away. 

While monoxide is unpacking his things, he grabbed a picture of someone who is familiar. Someone he once knew. Someone he will never forget. Tears were flowing from his eyes as he looked at the picture. He then angrily put the picture back in his bag. He was thinking about sneaking out of work but he didn't want his boss to find out. So he grabbed his bag and headed to his "working station." 


	2. Chapter 2

During lunchtime, Monoxide was just sitting outside the cafe alone. His right leg was bouncing up and down rapidly. His hands were clasped and he looked down at the concrete table. 

"You alright?" A voice was heard in front of him. It was Abk.

Monoxide glared at him, then looked back down at the concrete table.

"O...K...Look, I know how you feel. I'm heartbroken and still is. I can't get the fact that he's gone. I know it Paul, it hurts...um...oh I got you chicken sandwich. You want it?" Abk asked as he gave a chicken sandwich to him.

"M'not hungry." Monoxide said softly.

"C'mon man. You look like you haven't eaten for about a week. At least eat something."

"For the last time, I'm not hungry." Monoxide said angrily but quietly.

Abk sighed. He put the chicken sandwich back in the bag and slid it down to Monoxide.

"Here you go. You can save it for later. Anyways I gotta go." 

After Abk left, Monoxide put his head on the table with his arms crossed. He sighed in sorrow as he was left alone. Next thing, he saw his lunch getting snatched. Monoxide quickly turned around and saw once again his grown ass bully, Marc. 

"The fuck is this?" Marc said while he was laughing. 

"Aye man, give it back, it's my lunch." Monoxide said calmly.

Marc opened the wrapper and took a bite out of the chicken sandwich. 

"This shit is ass!" Marc said as he spat it out of his mouth. He carelessly put the chicken sandwich without the wrapper back in the bag and threw it at Monoxide. Monoxide got angry and stood up and pushed Marc. 

"LOOK! YOU'RE A GROWN ASS MAN! YOU KNOW BETTER TO BULLY SOMEONE! FUCKIN CHILDISH ASS MOTHERFUCKA! YOU AND YOUR DICK SUCKING FRIENDS NEED TO GROW THE FUCK UP! "YOU'RE ALMOST LIKE 40 FUCKIN YEARS OLD! DAMN!" Monoxide raised his own voice as he was tired of Marc's shit. People had caught attention to Monoxide and Marc.

Marc just chuckled and stared at Monoxide.

"So...I need to grow up? Alright." 

Once Marc said that, he punched Monoxide in the mouth.

Monoxide punched him back then Marc's friends jumped on him. Monoxide is getting kicked and punched. He tried to get up to fight back again but Marc's friends kept putting him on the ground. Then one of his friends had punched him in the left eye hard and another one punched him in his head where the scar was located. 

"HEY HEY HEY! QUIT IT! STOP!" Multiple random strangers came to get Marc and his friends off of him. 

"SHIT THERE'S THE COPS!" A random person yelled out. Marc and his friends ran away.

Monoxide was just left on the ground bloodied and injured. He was left with a black eye as well. 

"Are you okay?" A woman asked him. 

Monoxide just got up and ran away as fast as he could. He left his hat, his lunch, and his bag. He just ran. He didn't even turn around. He ran back to work. Abk saw him running to work. 

"Hey Mono! What's going on?" 

Monoxide kept running as he went inside. Abk ran to catch up with him. He went inside.

"MONO, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE RUNNING!" Abk yelled as Monoxide kept running. 

Monoxide ran to the restroom and went to one of the stalls and slammed the door and locked it. Abk went to the restroom to find Monoxide. 

"Mono?! Mono, are you okay?!" He heard a sob coming through one of the stalls. He checked the stall that the door was closed. 

"Mono? You good?" Abk asked, knocking on the door and placing his ear on the door. 

"Go away, man!" Monoxide said while he was sobbing. 

"Look, come talk to me Mono. Is everything okay?" Abk said worried.

"What do you want for me?!" He asked.

"What happened?! What's going on?!" Abk asked.

"James...go back to work. Just leave me alone." 

Abk didn't say anything but walked out of the restroom. Monoxide spent his whole work time in the restroom, just sitting on the toilet, hiding his feet so no one noticed. After work was over, he was still in the restroom. Abk entered the restroom and checked on Monoxide again. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Monoxide asked

"It's Abk again." 

Monoxide got out of the toilet and slowly opened the restroom door. He cracked the door open.

"What is it now." Monoxide asked exhaustedly. 

"Mono it's getting dark. You gotta go home." Abk replied in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry. I can't just stop thinking about him, and I'm too scared to come out." 

"W-Why?" Abk asked confusingly.

"Because, Marc, also known as my bully, and his friends probably would find me and beat my fuckin ass again." 

"Hold on Hold on Hold on. WHO?!" Abk asked angrily.

"Marc."

"You mean that irrelevant, cock-sucking, wanna be popular ass, piece of shit?!" 

"Uh...yeah." 

Abk felt the anger inside him and he went silent for about 10 seconds.

"Don't worry. Karma will get him." Abk said. 

"Oh…okay…" Monoxide said, looking at the ground. 

"Anyways, I gotta go. Got errands to run… And clean yourself. You look like a fucking mess." Abk said before heading out of the restroom.

After Abk left, Monoxide got out of the stall and went to the sink to wash his face. He still has blood on his face and he still hurt after that fight. The blood from his head where the scar was located was rinsed off. Without drying off his face, he exited the restroom. The hallway was getting dark and barely anybody was here. He got out of the building to wait on Blaze. About 15 minutes later, it became dark outside. Blaze arrived to pick him up. Monoxide got in the car as said nothing. Blaze looked at him confusingly. He turned on the light on the roof and saw Monoxide's face. 

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Blaze asked.

"None of your business, Blaze. Just drive home." 

"No No No! Who did this to you?! I need to know right n-"

"BLAZE! Just DRIVE!" Monoxide interrupted him by yelling at him.

Blaze didn't say anything but drive.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Paul! Get up, it's time to go!" Blaze yelled across the room.

No response. Just silence. 

"Mono! I know you heard me!" He yelled again. Still no response.

Blaze tried to open the door but it was locked. 

"Paul, unlock the door!" He yelled, as he knocked on the door.

"I don't wanna go!" Monoxide yelled under his pillow. 

Blaze barged in through the door and the door was broken. He walked towards the bed and snatched the cover from him.

"The fuck is your problem Blaze?!" Monoxide yelled.

"My problem?! What's YOUR problem?!" Blaze yelled back.

Monoxide gives him a terrifying stare.

"Nothing. Just go away…" Monoxide answered.

Paul laid his pillow flat on his face.

"C'mon now Paul, you gotta go to work. Something wrong?" Blaze asked

Monoxide looked at the wall for a second. Then looked back at Blaze and asked;

"Is it my fault?" 

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Blaze asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"That I'd killed him." Monoxide answered softly.

Blaze's face became soft as he asked him that. He took a seat on the bed.

"Of course not, Paul. It's not even his fault too. But just to let you know, he's thinking that he had gotten with a wonderful friend and that wonderful friend...is you, Mono." Blaze said softly.

Monoxide wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged him. 

"I'm not gonna take you to work today. I'll call your boss that you won't be able to make it today. But you're going back tomorrow though." Blaze said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. 

"And I gotta fix this door." Blaze said again, heading out of the room.

Monoxide laid back down and sighed. His memory started fading in. The thoughts and stories that he had with his best friend. He also remembers one lullaby song that he made and sang to him before he died. 

_ You're the perfect man. _

_ No one brings me joy like you can. _

_ So people makes me unhappy _

_ But you, you are mostly the one that makes me happy. _

_ Awesome, caring and loving too _

_ Are the qualities of you _

_ You find so many people crazy _

_ But you, you are amazing. _

  
  


Then Monoxide started to get sleepy as his eyes started to close. Then he went to sleep.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_ "Wait, what's this?" Monoxide asked. _

_ "It's a well-made spade made of rocks. J gave me this after Shaggy died. He told me to keep it to remember him. Shaggy's grandfather was the one that made it. It's 3D, and look…it glows…Cool right? Didn't know his grandfather could make things like this by his own hands." Monoxide's partner, Jamie said.  _

_ Monoxide just smiled at him. _

_ "J and Shaggy's name is signed there. Them before us were great, I just wish they didn't go like this." Jamie said looking up at the sky. _

_ "Yeah...what about his grandfather" Monoxide asked. _

_ "Oh well he-" Jamie got interrupted by Blaze as he got scared. Blaze gripped his shoulders and gave a little scream to scare Jamie. _

_ "DAMMIT BLAZE! YOU ALMOST MADE ME SHIT ON MY PANTS!" Jamie yelled at him. _

_ "My bad homie but, the pizza is here. Y'all wanna come?" Blaze said. _

_ They both nodded and walked back to the house. _

_ Monoxide stopped and looked at the 3D spade again and smiled. He put it back in his pocket and went inside the house. The dream starts to blur back to Monoxide… _

_ "Paul...Paul... _ PAUL!"

Monoxide opened his eyes slowly and the dream faded away. 

"Paul, wake up." Blaze said tapping on shoulder.

Monoxide groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Blaze?...Must've been daydreaming" Monoxide said. 

Blaze raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yea...okay...anyways, have you seen my car keys?" Blaze asked. 

"You dropped it on my bed." Monoxide answered, scratching his hair. 

"Oh...thanks." Blaze got the keys and walked to the door.

"Wait Blaze!" Monoxide yelled.

Blaze stopped his track and turned around.

"You remember that one 3D spade looking rock thing that glows?" He asked.

"Yeah. 5 years ago. He told me about it. J gave it to him, then gave it to you. It's an " _ object of remembrance _ ." His grandfather made it." Blaze said.

"Do we still have it?" He asked again.

"I don't know...maybe...lemme check the drawer." Blaze answered.

...

"There it is. The " _ object of remembrance _ ." It looks rusty and old." Blaze said as he gave it to Monoxide.

"Huh. Why is the light dimmed?" Monoxide asked.

"Cause it's old. It was made like...50 years, according to J." Blaze answered.

"Wait...what happened to J and Shaggy?" 

Blaze sat on the bed.

"Well...it all started as Shaggy. There was a man who was highly drunk. With a pistol in his hand, multiple bullets had hit the window, breaking the glass. Shaggy wasn't struck by these bullets. He hid himself and called 911. The man broke inside of Shaggy's house with a pistol in his hand. The man ran to the kitchen to look for him. He wasn't there, he ran towards the garage door and broke into it. There was Shaggy. His last word was him yelling out the word "shit." After that, he was shot in the chest 4 times and in the neck only 1 time. He was shot 5 times. I even had his 911 audio tape. Want me to show you?" Blaze said.

"...yeah…" Monoxide answered.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


_ "911, what's your emergency." _

_ "...Yeah somehow my house is getting shot up. Multiple bullets had hit my window."  _

_ "Any bullets hit you?" _

_ "No sir...right now I'm hiding in the garage." _

_ "Okay stay there and we will get the police on their way. While that's happening, can you stay on the line?"  _

_ "Yes sir." _

_ "What's the street address?" _

_ *inaudible* _

_ "Okay *inaudible*" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Alright…" _

_ *inaudible* _

" _ Okay, police are on their way" _

_ … _

_ "Sir...hello" _

_ "He broke in…" _

_ "He broke in?" _

_ "Yes...he broke into the garage." _

_ "Don't let him find you. Hopefully you're hiding somewhere that the suspect can't find you." _

_ "Oh fuck… SHIT!" _

_ *gunshots* _

_ (call ended) _

  
  


_ … _

  
  
  
  


_ "Yep...that's it. Unfortunately, police found him dead in the garage." Blaze said. _

_ Monoxide wiped his tears away. _

_ "Well...what about J?" Monoxide asked. _

_ 1 year after Shaggy's death, J committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. That's all I know." Blaze answered. "Them and Jamie really wanted the same for you." _

_ Monoxide hugged Blaze and was crying. _

_ "I just wish that didn't happen and we all spend time with each other." Monoxide said to himself. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
